


Sleeping Together

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Demiromantic Character, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hints to past abuse, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Rated for mentions of sexual activity with an original minor character, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: ‘…It’s not that weird you know. I knew another guy like you once.’‘What do you mean?’‘Not interested.'





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> I know Rickyl is popular. But I'm so sorry...I have shipped Carol and Daryl together ever since that fricking Cherokee rose.
> 
> I have this headcanon that Daryl could be asexual. I wanted to explore it...that's about all there is to this! This is just a quick drabble that came to me halfway through a beer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

He first realised his complete lack of interest when he was sixteen.

The girl was beautiful—wide eyes, button—nose, blonde as a summer day—and after a few stolen beers from Merle’s secret stash, he’d promptly lost his virginity to a person he’d only just met. Afterwards, he lay there, catching his breath while she cleaned herself up, and she left with a wave over her shoulder. Daryl never spoke to her again, but thought about her from time to time.

 

A few years later, Merle had pushed him towards another pretty girl. Big breasts, curvy hips with slim legs poking out of a pair of skimpy shorts, and flame-red curls falling out from under a wide-brimmed cowboy hat. She’d been interested, even shoving a hand gracelessly down his pants as they made out against a wall. He got hard, and he stimulated her back, but he didn’t really care about finishing; he just sort of wanted it to be over so he could go get another beer and hang out with Merle, even if he was drugged up to the eyeballs. She finished moaning open-mouthed against his shoulder, quaking around his fingers and rutting against his palm to draw it out. He made an excuse for going soft, saying it was the alcohol.

She left him her number. He didn’t call.

 

Despite distance with almost everyone else, Carol had really grown on him over time.

He made to clamber down the side of the bus. ’I’ll go down first.’

‘Even better.’

He snorted. ‘Stop.’

When she came back from her watch a little later, almost everyone else was asleep; Rick was making another round of the fences, Hershel in tow, but the rest of the group was napping around the dying fire.

‘You should be getting some sleep.’ He turned to the source of the murmur, watching her sit down.

He shrugged. ‘Can’t.’

‘Still, you should try. You were on watch for a while.’

‘Thanks, but I’m okay.’

‘Just let me know if you need a nap.’ She rolled back onto the grass, tucking her head under her head.

Silence fell between them for a few moments before she spoke up again. ‘Sorry if I made you uncomfortable before.’

‘Hn?’

‘Before. The screwing around bit. I was only kidding.’

He hid a smile. She hadn’t been kidding. ‘You’re fine.’

‘…It’s not that weird you know. I knew another guy like you once.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Not interested. He liked girls, he even fell in love once, just…never felt like he needed to sleep with someone.’ She rolled back away from him, sighing. ‘I never really enjoyed it…Ed never said I was any good, and…Sophia…’

He glanced down at his hands, scraping under a nail with the tip of one of his arrows. He could hear the unspoken part; _and Sophia was the one he liked taking it all out on_.

_Sick fuck_. His stomach lurched, and he pushed the thought away. ‘Ed was a waste of breath, and he was full of shit…Sophia was lucky she still had you at the end. That’s what matters; you have to know someone gives a shit. You can have people around you all the damn time, but if they don’t give a shit, it don’t mean nothing.’

‘…I know you loved her too.’

The soft rustle of grass met his ears, and he turned to look at Carol as she sat up. Glazed over with tears unshed, her eyes looked brighter than they had been in weeks in the light of the flickering flames. He let her move forward, lips pressing against his, and he kissed back.

They both tasted awful—his last toothbrush had fallen to bits some weeks back—but for the first time in his life, he enjoyed it. No obligation. No pressure. She understood, and she might have been the first person who did.

 

When the cell-block was cleared enough to rest, and he felt her lie down behind him and spoon against his back as he dropped off to sleep, it was the first time sleeping with someone that had felt natural.


End file.
